With the popularization of mobile terminals, such as smartphones, tablets, or the like, and the speed up of mobile communication networks, the use of mobile terminals in business is accelerated. For example, business activities are supported by mobile terminals. Furthermore, the case of bring your own device (BYOD) in which smartphones personally owned are utilized in business is increased.
When mobile terminals are used in business, a mobile solution using a screen transfer system that does not leave data in a terminal has been drawing attention. The screen transfer system that does not leave data in a terminal needs to have only the function in which image data is sent to a terminal and the terminal receives the image data and displays the data. Consequently, the screen transfer system that does not leave data in a terminal is also called a thin client system.
FIG. 11 is a schematic diagram illustrating a screen transfer control system used in a thin client system. As illustrated in FIG. 11, in a screen transfer control system 90 in the thin client system, a business device 1 sends, as a drawing command to a screen transfer device 9, information on a business screen 11 developed for a Personal Computer (PC). The information on the business screen 11 is described in, for example, HyperText Markup Language (HTML).
The screen transfer device 9 converts the business screen 11 to image data on the basis of the drawing command, compresses the image data, and sends the compressed image data to a mobile terminal 8. The mobile terminal 8 displays a business screen 41 on the basis of the image data. Then, if a user performs an operation on the business screen 41, operation information is sent to the business device 1 via the screen transfer device 9 and then the business device 1 updates the business screen 11 on the basis of the operation information.
In this way, the screen transfer control system 90 in the thin client system can be used, from the mobile terminal 8, by the same operation as that performed on a PC without changing a business system that is developed for the PC. Furthermore, because the screen transfer control system 90 used in the thin client system does not send data to the mobile terminal 8, it is possible to prevent leakage of information due to a loss of the mobile terminal 8.
Furthermore, there is a conventional technology in which, regarding an input from the mobile terminal, if a key input field in a display screen in the displaying unit is focused due to an operation of an operating unit, a control unit displays a soft keyboard in a display screen.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2005-10894
However, there is a problem in that, in the screen transfer control system 90 used in the thin client system, if a character input entry field is selected in the mobile terminal 8, a character input is inconvenient for a user who is familiar with the state in which a soft keyboard is started up. FIG. 12 is a schematic diagram illustrating an issue of a character input performed by the screen transfer control system 90 used in the thin client system. FIG. 12 illustrates a case, as an example of the business screen 41, in which a character input screen 82 is displayed on the mobile terminal 8.
Because the mobile terminal 8 has only image data, even if a user touches a character input entry field 83, the mobile terminal 8 is not able to determine whether the touched place is the character input entry field 83. Accordingly, because a soft keyboard 2 is not started up, the user needs to manually start up the soft keyboard 2. The user needs to manually start up the soft keyboard 2 every time the user selects the character input entry field 83 and, if the number of the character input entry fields 83 is great, the load applied to the user is particularly increased.